


Penny parker One shots!!!!

by Van1lj



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Female Peter Parker, Hurt Peter, Multi, One Shot, Parent Tony Stark, Penny has some problems with Steve in some storys, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Happy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:49:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18120224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van1lj/pseuds/Van1lj
Summary: Penny's parents are not dead





	1. Chapter 1

Happy didn't know what to feel about Penny's gym coach. He hade come up to Penny 3 weeks ago, asking if she wanted to join the Dance team, and for some reason she said yes. No it wasn't that he didn't like that Penny took up another activity it was that something about this Mr. Westcott guy seems off....

He haven't done anything suspicious, or well he was always looking at Penny or talking to Penny and always standing too close. It made him nervous, but he let it slide.

 

He had started paying more attention to Penny after Homecoming, he didn't want a 15 year old girls blood on his hands. He also started to like the kid. She talked a lot but, she sure as hell could tell a funny story.

But the worry really started to come out when he noticed that. Every time he came to pick up the kid, Mr. Westcott where there, and he was watching Penny, everytime.

He really didn't feel so worried until he saw them hugging. His hand on her lower back.

Is that guy giving you trouble or doing something you don't feel comfortable with? He asks as she got into the car. She looked at him puzzled, no? Skip is very nice Sha laughed at the last part and then started to ramble on about some book she had read.

His worry did not go away. He told Tony, and he did not take it lightly. He ordered F. R. I. D. A. Y to bring forward everything there is to know about him including hacking his computer.

Hacking his computer was very effective. They found a file named P. P and on it there were a lot of pictures of Penny. When she was studying, when she was dancing, in the fucking dressing room changing her clothes, some of the more creepyer ones where of her in her bed...at home. A place where you should be safe no matter what.

They called May and told her everything. May was crying her eyes out. But happy couldn't feel anything except rage. He only saw red he wanted to kill this man. But he knew that Penny would blame herself if she found out.

I went to her room at the compound and opened the door, I knew that he couldn't have made it in here but he just hade too make sure. Penny where sleeping on her desk a pencil in her hand. He closed the door again deciding its better too leave her be then wake her up.

They called the police. They decided to go with the story that May had seen Steven, be in Penny's room and taken pictures of her. They arrested him soon after.

He pledged guilty to all charges. Penny was very quiet for 2 weeks not wanting to draw much attention to herself. Wearing big hoddies and big clothes in general. She blamed herself... But after a while, and talking to a therapist. She returned to normal. Thank thor! 

Happy where more on guard after that. He didn't want anything happening to that girl. That he's niece after all


	2. Homophobic?

Penny was worried. No she was terrified, she hade come out to Mr. Stark as a lesbian. He was totally cool about it in fact, everyone has been totally cool about it.

She had come out to everyone except Steve. It scared her that he might not accept her. What is he didn't accept her and the rest of the avengers change there minds. Or what if they didn't accept her already and just played it cool because they knew that Tony was protectiv over her. They didn't seem too excited that she was there because of her age. They had grown closer with time. Opening up to each other, But the thought that it was only for Tony's sake still lingered around.

 

At first she was pretty confident about coming out. But that got crushed when she was out with Mr. Stark Steve and Bruce. They where sitting at a Cafe.

The Cafe was small but cozy. They where just having a good time and she was planning on telling them that she had a girlfriend and that she was gay. Or more like tell Steve. Mr stark knew. He had picked her up one time from school, and he saw when MJ gave her a goodbye kiss. He still tease her about how red in the face she was when she knew he had seen them.

She was talking to Bruce about the rover opportunity, A couple of tears fell. But all in all it was pretty good. She was just about to say something about MJ when she saw Steve go completely silent and turn white. She followed where his eyes had landed, and saw two guys kissing and holding hands. She turned around ro look at Steve, and he was looking at her like, she just killed someone. She looked down on her hot chocolate and went completely silent. And she remained like that. She have had a bad reaction when she have told anyone she was gay, but maybe this was it. He was born in a different generation, when being homosexul was illegal and many where homophobic.

"Mr stark?" she said a bit awkwardly he didn't seem to notice tho "yeah pen, what's up?" he answered without looking up from his work.

Do you know what Mr. Rogers think about... Well you know... Hom...gay people?? That did grab his attention but he also looked worried.

"I don't know what he thinks. But I have a very hard time seeing that he would treat you any differently. You know he cares about you. And even if he did no other avenger would look at you differently." He wrapped one of his arms around her shoulders and gave her a sort of side hug. He still looked worried.  
"no one here will judge you because of who you love, remember that. Even if cap would be homophobic, no other avenger would back him up. And please for the love of God don't let people change who you are, because you are an amazing kid. I'm not usually that person for heart to heart, and I know I don't show appreciation often enough. But I mean it. "  
She stood there for a second. She was at a lost for words" thank you Mr. Stark" she smiled at him.

"that's enough emotions for one day come I have something I wanna show you" penny ran after him and smiled to herself. No matter what happens Mr stark will always have her back.

______________________

She was sitting on the ceiling In a conference room. The only other person here was Steve But He thought he was all alone.

"Hey Mr rogers" He jumped in his seat at that and it made her chuckle. "Oh, hey Penny what's up?"

"Nothing much just hanging around (pun not intended) I actually wanted to talk about the other day at the Cafe. You look a bit shook when you saw well... You know... The men. 

He look a bit scared."Penny. I know that homosexuality is something illegal, but penny is it really wrong? Is it not just love?" 

Penny was dumbfounded she thought he might have gone on a rant about how being gay is something horrible.  
"no it's just love" he smiled at that. "but actually Mr. Rogers it's not illegal. If anything if you discriminate against someone who is homosexul, that's illegal." 

He look completely shocked. He didn't say anything. She continued "I was actually going to come out as gay, at the Cafe but after seeing you're reaction to those men i got scared. He look at her.  
"Penny I don't think being gay as you put it is wrong. I thought it was illegal so I got scared that, if someone saw them they would get arrested and sent off to a mental hospital"

She laughed at that, he look at her very confused. "Oh man, here I thought you didn't like homosexuality and you would like hate me, and you thought it was illegal. I need to stop thinking of the worst case scenarios"

"how have I missed this?"

"have you ever heard of Lbtq? He look at her confused "no?"

"You want me too teach you?


	3. Mum?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny's parents are not dead

Penny was sitting in her room at Stark Tower. She was listening to stalker stories and editing photos. She felt a gentle hand touched her shoulder all of a sudden and she turned around. Bruce was there looking at her, "dinner is ready, and Steve's direct words where" don't you dare skip it I saw you leve in a rush this morning and you only took an apple". She ground, no doubt that Steve where going to give her the "you-are-a-growing-teenager,-a-mutant-at-that-you need-to-eat-properly-talk". But she did kinda feel happy about it, it felt like the family she never had. One with loyalty and in general happiness.  
May and Ben was amazing, but they knew why she got placed with them and not her parents, and they also had a hard time accepting that, her mom would rather stay with her now husband because she want his money then tell him she had a daughter that had needed help. and her dad chose pills, needless and alcohol before family any day and time. 

 

She walked out of her room with Bruce, she had quickly let go of the thought about her biological family. This is her family now, no-one apart from Tony knew of them but how was she supposed to bring that kinda conversation up? Also why would she, she don't want any sympathetic looks or people thinking she was narcomaniac... 

At the table everything was like normal. Sam and Clint arguing about games, Bruce reading a book, Mr stark "listening" at Pepper telling him off for being late to a meeting, Steve was just sitting there,eating his food. Thor was not here today...  
After finishing her meal she just sat there for a minute enjoying the moment.

"Hey Penny, I ran into a lady in the lobby she apparently wanted to talk too you. He asked me to give you this letter" Clint said and gave her the letter... This was weird, firstly who sends letters??? Secondly why her?

It didn't say anything at the front except her name "Penelope". The table had grown quite wanting to know what it was. She opened it and and all of a sudden it hit her right in the face, this is from her mom

 

Dear Penelope. It's been quite a while since we met.

I still remember when you where small and we played together. That was a long time ago 9 years... I miss you. And I'm sorry for losing May, she was a great person. I know I'm going against my restraining order right now. And I know I have fucked up in the past, but I wanna say that I love you. And i wanna be a part of you're life, and a part of you're family. I know Tony stark have adopted you mays Death. I imagine his good to you, giving you everything you want. You're rich now.

After that sentence she stopped reading, the person that is supposed to be her mom has just reached out to her because of Tony stark. She only wants money, nothing more. Penny knows this, and it angers her. It makes her so angry that she had broken a fork and some of the metal had started digging into her hand. Everyone was trying to make her let go of the fork, but she wouldn't. 

She started to feel the sweet taste of venom coming to her mouth and her fangs growing, bigger. If everyone could stop yelling and touching her that would be great, but they didn't. She left quickly and looked her door, not wanting anyone coming in.

How could she? Did Penny mean that to her mom that she thought she was gone 9 years when it was 12. Where was this letter when Ben died???  
Is her mom really trying to use Tony for money? Tony the most caring person she have ever met. He helped her with spider woman, he helped her with homework, he helped her when May died.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock at the door. Based on the smell it was Tony, she walked up and unlocked the door. Tony had a medical bag with him, he look worried.

"Hey pen" "hey Tony..."  
He walked into her room and sat on the bed. She followed and sat down beside him. He fixed her hand, but they didn't say anything.

It's my mum. His head snapped up at that. He knew Maria had abandoned Penny when she was 4 years old. She didn't feed her anything and then one day drove her into a forest and left her there. She was hoping that no one would find her before she was dead and she could come up with some sort of sob story about her dad kidnapping there kid.

She was found alive though. Her mom was put in prison for 5 years and had a restraining order against her. Penny gave him the letter and after the words "I have fucked up in the past" he have never felt such anger before. Penny was an amazing girl. She always tried to make anyone happy, she was kind and loving, and extremely Loyal, and somehow all that loyalty was on him. He didn't know what he did to deserve it but her he was.

He pulled her into a hug and she broke down. He felt his shirt getting more and more wet by tears hi placed on hand on her back and one in the pixel cut hair. "she won't get to you kid, the avengers got your back.

"Thanks dad" that was the last thing she said before she feel asleep.


	4. Phantom pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is called beyond the quiet river.
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/utwBCryiwJE
> 
>  
> 
> https://youtu.be/V8slArpj_XU

Penny was laying in bed, and she was almost crying because of the pain. It wasn't real and she knew that but that didn't change that it hurt. She had phantom pain and it felt like no matter what she did it still hurt.

She had lost her leg in the fight against Thanos. They where all fighting when she felt her spider sense go off not the way that she was going to be hurt but the daunting felling she felt cold and that she just wanted to cry. She knew this meant that one of her friends or "team mates" when in danger. And considering that Steve where the only one close to her she knew that it was him. She threw herself forward not really knowing what was going to happen. She tackles Steve to the ground just in time. Before the bullets started to go everywhere. Or... Well... Steve didn't get hit but she did... Several in her leg and on in her side.

 

The pain was horrible at the time. Steve was frantically yelling into the com that she was shot and trying to stop the bleeding. Though she couldn't help but smile when she heard Steve say "when you grow up you are going to be the best out of all of us."she smiled at that but not more then a second later she passed out. Tony and Dr strange had defeated Thanos after he heard that Penny had been shot. Dr strange said it was all the emotions flowing from tony that they where capable of defending Thanos. Apparently anger and love was one of the strongest powers in some dimension or at least something like that. She didn't listen much. All she really understood where that Mr stark where angry and worried because she was shot and Dr strange took that chanse to open a portal to another world Mr. stark used power from the other world to kill Thanos.

The bullets made her lose her leg, Mr stark had mede her a mechanic leg though. And she loved it. She was sad at first but later took it as a scar. And every scar has a story. And she is proud that she saved a friend.

But that didn't help much now. She was laying in bed almost screaming because of the pain. She wanted Mr. Stark she wanted support but he was in Sweden on some business meeting with the state minister Lofven??? She didn't remember, and at the moment she didn't really care without warning she started sobbing, the pain being too much. She didn't hear when Clint dropped out of the vent and asked what was wrong,he sat beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. Just then did she realize that he was there. He asked what was wrong again and she couldn't respond all she could do is hold her mechanic leg and cry.

 

Clint told her to wait, not that she really was planning on going anywhere. But soon enough he came back with Nat in toe. She walked right over to the bed and sat down beside her, put her arms around her and and pulled her down with her, Penny was laying on top of the fucking Black widow. If it where any other situation she would probably be humiliated but right now she just cried. Natasha was running her hand up and down her back humming on some song. 

She felt someone touched her leg and she knew that whoever it was was taking it off. She didn't protest, she just let it happen. Some enough the mechanic leg was off and all there where left where a limb. Natasha then slipped out for under her and said something to the person that took her leg off.  
Soon enough she heard the door close, and Natasha sat by the end of the bed took her limb and stared to massage her leg. 

She looked up for a second meting Nats eyes and then Natasha started singing. 

 

За тихой рекою, берёзовой рощей  
Распустится первый весенний цветок  
И я загадаю желание попроще  
И перекрестившись взгляну на Восток

Окрасится небо багряной зарёю  
И вечное солнце над миром взойдёт  
И белая птица взлетит над землёю  
И Божие прощение с небес принесёт

И что-то большое откроется сердцу  
Такое что жизнью моей не объять  
И станет спокойно, и сладко как в детстве  
Когда обнимала меня моя мать

Молитва святая слезами прольётся  
Христовой любовью исполнится грусть  
И в это мгновение душа прикоснётся  
К великой вселенной по имени Русь

 

Penny knew russian. She was a fast learner and a new classmates where from Russia and he struggled a bit with the language... "Do you know any Russian my little? Natasha said and smiled at her. 

I do, I understood the song... It's beautiful. 

Translated it for me Паук малыш 

 

"Beyond the quiet river and birch grove  
The first spring flower is bursting into bloom  
And I am simply making a wish  
And having crossed myself, I will glance to the East

The sky will be coloured (lit: colour itself) by scarlet dawn  
And the eternal sun will rise over the world  
And a white bird will fly over the earth  
And bring God’s forgiveness from the heavens

And something big will make itself known to my heart  
Such that it is not [possible] to take in in my lifetime  
And it will become peaceful and sweet like in childhood  
When my mother hugged me

A solemn prayer will flow with tears  
Sadness will be filled with Christ’s love  
And at that moment my soul will touch  
The grand entirety with the name of Russia" bat smile at that. "You are a smart girl" then the door opened again and Clint comes in with hot chocolate and sandwiches. 

 

The next day Tony walks into Penny's room. He bird brain laying cramped into a corner at the end of the bed. Tony laughed at bit because he was definitely going to have a sore back for at least a week. But penny and Natasha was laying comfortably. Taking a lot of space. But from the looks of it they where comfortable. He closes the door again. He'll let them sleep.


End file.
